


suit & tie (jinguji solo version)

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jinguji likes to watch himself. Luckily, Genki likes to watch him too.





	suit & tie (jinguji solo version)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je-fqfest 2014.

The flash of black hair still catches him off-guard when he passes by a mirror, making him stop and do a double take each time. Reia teases him about it, but only because he’ll pause and admire his reflection for a few seconds, appreciating how the darkness of his hair contrasts the paleness of his skin and how the short cut frames his face.  
  
Jinguji Yuuta has never denied being vain. It’s his time, after all. He’s paid his dues as a junior and soon he’s going to debut; he can just feel it. He keeps getting pushed to the front and excelling on variety shows, even making team leader. He’d be a good leader, he thinks. He does enjoy being in charge, and just about everyone loves him.  
  
Everyone except Genki, that is. Not that Genki doesn’t like him, because he most certainly does; if Jinguji had to list the one person to whom he was the closest in the entire Jimusho, it would be that guy. Genki just doesn’t  _adore_  him the way everyone else does, the way Jinguji wants him to.   
  
Reia thinks Jinguji has a crush, but Reia wouldn’t know a crush if it danced naked in front of him wearing a Tengu mask on its crotch. Jinguji may only be sixteen (and a  _half_ ; he’s practically already seventeen, honestly), but he is quite aware of his feelings. He loves himself first and foremost, then spares some affection for the others who love him as well. After all that, there isn’t much left for him to give anyone else.  
  
The mirror in the dressing room of Duet-san’s studio looks lower than normal, leading Jinguji to grin as he realizes he’s grown more. Soon he’s going to be taller than JUMP’s Nakajima! It’s a pain to keep buying new pants, but it’s worth it when he can look down upon other juniors whom he used to be the same height as.  
  
It’s a formal attire shoot, which is somehow more appealing than if he were shooting half-naked ( _again_ ). He looks good in a suit, especially with his short, dark hair and taller stature. Jinguji smirks at himself as he reaches up to loosen his tie, the mere action erotic before his own eyes. His breath hitches at the sight, fingers trailing on his throat as he notices another pair of eyes in the mirror and gets a chill so sharp that it’s almost painful.  
  
“Can I help you?” he asks, forcing his voice to be calm.  
  
“Looks like you’re helping yourself already,” the familiar voice replies, followed by a reaction that Jinguji can’t read. “You’re shameless, do you know that?”  
  
“So I’ve been told,” Jinguji replies coolly, not about to let this one get the best of him. He gives one last lingering look at his tie before straightening up and utilizing the mirror for its intended purpose of fixing his hair.  
  
“Don’t stop on my account.”  
  
Jinguji’s eyes stare at the ones in the mirror, heavily outlined in kohl due to his own photoshoot, and Jinguji’s fingers twist in his tie. It’s not nervousness, because Jinguji Yuuta doesn’t have a nervous bone in his body; it’s anticipation, because the one person whose attention he’s been wanting is leaning against the wall, eyes on him, waiting for whatever show Jinguji will put on.  
  
Iwahashi Genki is nothing short of unpredictable, especially lately. Jinguji hasn’t been the only one growing, even if Genki’s growth seems to be more internal. It wasn’t that long ago that he was the quiet kid who was bullied and got stomach aches before going on stage; though his face looks the same, he’s stronger and more confident now. (Jinguji likes to think that’s his influence.)  
  
Jinguji keeps waiting for a smile to crack that stone serious face, a flash of those infamous dimples that will show that he’s joking, just messing around, maybe make fun of Jinguji for seducing himself in a mirror, but nothing changes. Just a firm gaze that seems to penetrate Jinguji even through the glass, powerful enough to pull his hands right back to his tie like they’d never left.   
  
“I wonder how far you’ll go,” Genki says quietly. “I wouldn’t put it past you to strip in public.”   
  
“I wasn’t aware that’s something you wanted to see,” Jinguji points out, upholding the cool tone until Genki’s slow smirk nearly knocks him off-balance while standing still.  
  
“It drives you crazy that I’m not one of your groupies, doesn’t it?” Genki asks, reaching back for the open door behind him to pull it shut. A defined click screams to the entire room that Genki locked it as well. “You hate that I don’t worship the ground you walk on like everyone else.”  
  
“I don’t care what you think of me,” Jinguji lies, but it’s not as smooth as he’d like. He can tell Genki notices by the way the smirk broadens, showing his dimples, and Jinguji tries to swallow without being obvious.  
  
Step by step Genki walks toward him, each creak of his sneakers on the wood floor igniting Jinguji’s nerves even more, and Jinguji can’t decide whether he’s relieved or disappointed when Genki stops just short of his back.  
  
Jinguji can see him clearly now, made up face and rocker hair that nobody had thought he could pull off. It wouldn’t take much for Genki to reach out and touch him, maybe take Jinguji’s tie in his own hands and take care of it himself, but he doesn’t move to do either of those things, just stands there and holds eye contact in the mirror.  
  
“The truth is that I can’t look at you without thinking bad things,” Genki tells him, looking sheepish for the first time. “I don’t think this is the kind of attention you want.”  
  
“Like what?” Jinguji asks, shivering from the force of whatever is rushing through his veins. “What bad things do you want to do to me?”  
  
Genki gives a short laugh, mocking and sinister and everything he is not, but then he’s leaning closer to speak into Jinguji’s ear without actually making contact: “Bad things like bending you over right here and having my way with you.”   
  
Jinguji chokes on his next breath, his eyes wide as those words seep into his brain. “Genki.”  
  
“I wouldn’t,” Genki rushes to say, though his tone is more about calming Jinguji than any apology on his part. “But I want to.”  
  
“I’d let you,” Jinguji admits, and it’s the most honest thing he’s said in a long time. He can’t even be ashamed as his body quickly approves of this development, his skin prickling with the promise of being touched and arousal soaring all over.   
  
“I know you would,” Genki says, “and that’s why I won’t. I’m not just going to be some notch in your bedpost, Jin-chan.”  
  
Now it’s Jinguji’s turn to laugh. “How many do you think I’ve had? I’m just as inexperienced as you are.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
  
Jinguji’s face falls as Genki takes a deep breath and folds his arms expectantly. “Genki.”  
  
“Every time you say my name, it makes it worse,” Genki confesses. “Why do you do this to me? It’s only you. No one else makes me feel so…aggressive.”  
  
“It’s hot,” Jinguji tells him, taking a chance by unfastening the top buttons of his dress shirt. Genki’s breath hitches and Jinguji keeps going, leaving his tie hanging from his neck as he shrugs off the blazer and tosses it to the side.   
  
“What are you doing?” Genki asks. “I told you I wasn’t gonna do anything.”  
  
“Well I’m gonna do something, whether you participate or not,” Jinguji answers clearly, inhaling sharply as he drags a finger down his sternum. Genki’s eyes follow it in the mirror, hooding when Jinguji disappears under his shirt to flick one of his nipples. That has him gasping, eliciting a similar reaction from Genki despite the complete lack of physical contact between the two.  
  
“You are the absolute worst,” Genki mutters, a bit of depth to his voice that goes straight into Jinguji’s pants, attracting his touch that way. “You like me watching you that much?”  
  
Jinguji’s nodding before Genki’s even done asking the question, which had been spoken much softer than his previous accusatory tone. He’s breaking, Jinguji knows, because Genki likes to watch as much as Jinguji likes to be watched and maybe this could be perfect after all.   
  
“Then do it,” Genki demands, switching right back into whatever character he’s playing today as he stares hard at Jinguji in the mirror. “Touch yourself right now.”  
  
“Gladly,” Jinguji breathes out, squeezing the bulge in his pants that pulls a faint moan from his lungs upon contact. He’s harder than he’d expected, even more turned on at having Genki’s permission to do this in front of him, in front of both of them with Jinguji’s eyes straining to stay open and focused.  
  
“Let me see it,” Genki goes on, his voice breathy as a light blush spreads over his face. Jinguji has never seen Genki aroused before and it’s almost as appealing as watching himself, though his attention is quickly called back to the task at hand when he opens his pants and pulls out his cock, stroking it as slowly as he dares.  
  
A bead of precome shines in the reflection and Jinguji thumbs over his tip, moaning out loud as he struggles to remain upright once again. Instantly he feels hands on his waist, holding him still, and he automatically slumps into Genki’s hold as he gives into his urge to jerk off properly.  
  
“You’re really testing my willpower,” Genki hisses, barely a centimeter away from Jinguji’s ear. “I could bend you over right now, you know. Fuck you hard and make you come all over this mirror with both of your hands pinned behind your back.”  
  
“I can do that,” Jinguji manages to get out, like it’s something to brag about. “Coming untouched, I mean. It takes a lot of effort, but it feels so good.”  
  
“Show me,” Genki says, his face even redder when Jinguji’s eyes pop open to give him an incredulous look. “Yasui gave me something as a joke—I still have it in my wallet.”  
  
Jinguji isn’t sure what’s more unbelievable, what he’s actually about to do or the fact that Genki carries lube around with him, but he snatches the small packet and shoves his pants and underwear off of one leg. Genki’s breath hitches as Jinguji grabs one of his hands to hold his bare thigh up, which Genki spreads as wide as he can once he figures out what Jinguji is doing.   
  
“Shit,” Jinguji hisses as he pushes the first finger in, feeling Genki’s eyes on him despite his own head leaning back on Genki’s shoulder, eyes closed shut. “Genki, I wanna feel you.”  
  
“I told you, I’m not—”  
  
“Just let me feel it, please?” Jinguji asks, rocking into his own touch as he stretches himself enough for a second finger. “I wanna feel how hard you are.”  
  
Genki sighs, but the next second has something firm pressing into Jinguji’s tailbone and Genki’s noises are a hundred times better than his own, pressed right into Jinguji’s ear as Genki slowly grinds behind him.  
  
“Yes, yes,” Jinguji says as his body opens enough for him to reach the right spot. He curls his fingers to hit it straight on and feels his cock twitch, noticing how Genki tightens his grip on Jinguji’s leg and rubs against him more pointedly.   
  
“Open your eyes,” Genki tells him, his voice overrun with heavy breaths, each one sending Jinguji spiraling faster toward release. “You like to watch yourself, right? You’re a fucking mess right now.”  
  
Jinguji does want to see that, using what feels like the last of his energy to lift his head and focus on the mirror in front of them. He really is a mess, the suit hanging off of his body as his fingers push in and out as fast as they will go. His face is almost as red as Genki’s, only the flush continues down past his open shirt.   
  
He glances up and meets Genki’s gaze, his eyeliner smudged with eyes barely open to look back. It feels strangely intimate for someone who isn’t even really touching him, yet it’s because of Genki that he feels so good right now. Genki’s erection digging into his back fuels him even more, makes him finger himself a little harder, unable to stop even when he feels his orgasm creeping up on him.  
  
“I’m gonna come,” he gets out.  
  
“Watch it with me,” Genki replies.  
  
Jinguji forces his eyes open just as the extreme jolts of sensation spread throughout him, his cock spurting aimlessly onto his stomach, the mirror, and his suit. Jinguji can’t even bring himself to care as he struggles to breathe, not even trying to stand up on his own with Genki’s arms tight around his waist, hips snapping against him. In the haze of his afterglow he can feel Genki come, twitching in his own pants, and that takes Jinguji even higher as he strains to hear Genki’s noises that include a faint “Jin-chan” this time.  
  
They both slump to the ground, Jinguji settling comfortably back against Genki despite being the taller one. Reluctantly he tries to put his pants back on and makes a face at the stains splattered all over them.  
  
“Duet-san is going to  _kill_  you,” Genki whispers.  
  
“Least of my worries,” Jinguji says, offering Genki a small smile in the mirror.   
  
Genki hugs him back and those dimples return. “I think we can make it work.”


End file.
